2p! ItaCan Roleplay
by PhantomhivePrincess68
Summary: This is a RolePlay me and a friend I met on Omegle have been doing for several days now I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

James would throttle Allan for this. First he made him go to this stupid Halloween party, and now he lost the bet so he had to wear the damn cat ears. When his brother saw him he started laughing. James hit him with his hockey stick before hiding away at the bar. He wanted to just get away. He prayed to whatever god was real that Francois didn't see him. He would never hear the end of it. James tugged at the collar some; glad he didn't have the tail on. He sighed, taking a sip of his drink. He didn't even notice the Italian sneaking up on him.

Venziano didn't even know why he was at this party in the first place it was his brother's idea he had gotten a text from one of his shopping buddies about a Halloween party Allan was throwing and it stated it was open invitation so being the annoying older brother Flavio was, he dressed Ven up in a Vampire costume and himself in a princess costume and dragged Ven to the party. At the party Flavio immediately ditched Ven to go latch onto Alejandro's (2p! Spain my friends name not mine) arm, Ven just rolled his eyes and saw a cutie go hide behind the bar, smirking Ven snuck up behind "her" and slapped their ass. "Hello their cutie~" he purred in "her" ear.

James wheeled around, suddenly missing his hockey stick. He glared. He knew he shouldn't have worn his hair down, it just made everything worse. "Who the hell do you think you are, aye?" He snapped, glaring daggers at the man who had snuck up behind him. He was more aware of the cat ears then ever, and he had a small blush in his cheeks. "Why don't you go bother someone who you actually stand a chance in with a fight?" He growled, glaring. If Allan was still alive by the end of the night, James was going to hit him over the head with his own baseball bat until he was a crumbled bleeding mess on the floor. "What the hell do you want?" He huffed, having a feeling this guy wasn't going to go away soon.

"Oh you're not a girl, good thing I roll both ways~" Ven purred moving closer to the other trapping him against the bar. "And as for what I want that would be some "fun"~"

James glared at him. "Get off, freak." He bit out, shoving him away some. He wasn't completely against it. It had been awhile since he'd been laid. Although, he doubted this Italian would let him top. "Why don't you go fuck around with your brother and his boyfriend?" He snorted a bit.

Ven re trapped him against the bar. "I'd like to spend as much time away from my brother as possible before he remembers I'm here and tries to force me to dance with him." Ven leaned down and gave the other a quick peck on the lips.

James sighed as he was once again pinned to the bar. The Canadian glared at the small peck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, about to throw this kid across the room.

"I'm kissing you~" Ven said bluntly with a smirk.

James shoved him some again. "I understand that." He huffed. "Be blunt, what do you want?" The Canadian needed to get laid, if he was honest. Maybe a one night stand wouldn't hurt.

"Well seeing as you want me to be blunt, I want to fuck you~" Ven replied to the obviously pissed off Canadian.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't let me top?" He huffed, mulling the idea over. He had a secret submissive side, but he didn't let anyone know. It took a lot to force it out of him as well. "One night, deal?"

"Nope I'm topping rather you like it or not, and one night will be plenty for me but I'm sure by the time I'm done fucking you, you'll be crawling back for more~" Ven purred with a slight cocky tone.

James glared a bit. "And no one else knows?" He growled. "If anyone found out I won't hesitate to beat you senseless you little fucker." He huffed, glaring.

"Don't worry it will be our little secret, and besides if my brother found out about it I'd never hear the end of it." Ven promised the other.

"Fine, you leave first and I'll meet you in the parking lot." He turned, grabbing his whiskey and taking a few more sips, ignoring the fact that he was cornered.

"Ok then cutie I'll see you in a few~" Ven then pecked the Canadian on the lips again then turned to leave. "Oh by the way my name's Venziano." Ven called over his shoulder then went over to his brother and explained to him that he would probably either be late getting home or not coming home at all that night, then left the house to wait for the Canadian in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

James waited a few minutes before following. He found the Italian easily. "I'm James." He said, watching him like a hawk. He waited for him to do or say something, not just stand there. "Well?"

"Well then James shall we take this to your house or get a hotel room~?" Ven asked James while pulling the Canadian closer, his arms around his waist.

"Hotel." James said quickly. He did not want Allan to somehow accidently walk in on them. That would scar him. "If you don't mind Ven, we can split the cost." He smirked some, used to being cocky and arrogant without a word of complaint from anyone else.

"A Hotel it is then and it would be wrong for me to make a beautiful "lady" pay on the first date~" Ven said, laughing a bit.

James growled a bit again, but he knew there was no use fighting. He had asked for it, basically. "Please tell me you have a car." He said, hoping he wouldn't have to get on the bus like this.

"I don't have a car but it's a good thing I stole my brother's car keys." Ven smirked while holding up a set of keys on a pink fluffy keychain.

James raised an eyebrow. "Interesting keys..." He mumbled, frowning a tad bit. "Let's just go." He huffed, wanting to get out of the parking lot. He was worried someone would see him with the Italian possessively holding his waist.

Ven leads James to his brother's car and opens the passenger's side door, "Lady's first~" Ven teased holding the door open for the other.

James sighed and glared a bit. "Fine..." He mumbled, getting in and waiting. He didn't bother with a buckle.

Ven shut the door and circled around the front of the car, then opened the driver's side door and got in, buckling his seatbelt. "You may want to put your seatbelt on I'm not the best driver in the world." Ven warned smirking a bit.

Sighing, James put the belt on. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Just in case you were wondering, the ears and collar are because I lost a bet."

"I think they make you look sexy~" Ven purred.

James rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Ven pulls out of the parking lot and drives off to the nearest Hotel probably breaking the speed limit by at least over the legal speed.

James let out a low whistle. "Damn..." He muttered, glancing over at the Italian.

Ven pulls up to the Hotel with record breaking time.

Looking out the window, he saw the hotel probably topped out at a full three stars, perfect for one night of fucking. "Lead the way." He snapped.

Ven got out of the car and opened the door for the other waiting to lead him into the lobby and to their room for the fun part of this night.

James got out and followed Venziano to the hotel room. "Well, I've stayed in worse." He noted, plopping down in a chair and waited.

Ven sat beside him and pulled James into his lap. "How about we get this party started~" Ven purred into James's ear.

James fought the shiver that came up his spine. "Something tells me I don't have an option"

"Nope~" Ven said before pulling the other into a soft kiss.

James figured he may as well kiss back, so he did. He was a bit sensitive though.

Ven gently licked the others bottom lip silently asking for entrance.

Parting his lips, James decided he would let his inner submissive side show.

Ven slowly slid his tongue into the others mouth exploring the wet cavern with it.

James leaned into the kiss some, moving to straddle his temporary seme.

Pulling away after a while for air Ven smirked at the other, his arms circled around James's waist.

"Not a soul..." James reminded him, panting a bit, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"I know, I know, if there's one thing I don't break it's a promise~" Ven reassured him.

Ven kissed James back using his hands to rub the others back wanting him to relax and enjoy the feeling of his touch.

The Canadian did relax, always having a soft spot for his back being rubbed. His eyes closed and the tension seemed to leave him.

Ven stood up, lifting the Canadian as he did and carried him over to the bed, laying him down he crawled on top of the other and began to kiss down from his lips, to his jaw line, then to his neck biting and sucking on it.

James was a bit surprised the seemingly small Italian could pick him up and move him not that he was all that heavy, he was just kind of... bulky.

Ven pulled away and began to remove the others top.

James shrugged the red coat he wore and he helped with the top. He straightened the cat ears, the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"You're a very obedient kitty aren't you~" Ven teased.

James wasn't sure how to respond, so he just kind of meowed on impulse, it seemed like the thing to do, despite how slightly odd it was.

Ven chuckled and kissed the other again his hands reaching in between them to play with the other's nipples.

James let out a soft moan, holding to the loose fabric of Ven's shirt tightly. "Fuck..." He muttered.

"Does that feel good kitty~?" Ven purred into James's ear.

James made a soft noise, nodding a bit. "Yes..." He mumbled.

Ven kisses down to James's right nipple and captures it in his mouth licking and biting lightly on it.

James moaned a bit, arching just a bit.

Ven switches to the other side but uses his hand to play with the previous keeping them both occupied at the same time.

James never thought he'd like this experience this much. He let out a low groan, biting his lip.

"Sounds like someone is enjoying this a lot~" Ven teased, smirking.

"Shut up." James mumbled, glaring just a bit.

Ven chuckles and starts to work on removing his own top.

James watched, a bit curious. He knew this wasn't like how he always was, but for once he didn't care.

Finished removing his top Ven smirked at James. "Like what you see kitty~?"

James blushed a bit but nodded anyways, once again kissing the Italian. He would let himself have fun tonight; he earned it, didn't he?

Ven kissed him back pulling the other closer.

James reached around, tugging his hair a bit, shy almost.

Ven grinds himself against James.

James gasped a bit at the feeling, bucking up on instinct.

Smirking Ven did it again this time a bit harder.

Groaning, James let his eyes flutter closed.

Stopping Ven began to remove both of their bottoms.

James made a soft whine noise when Ven pulled away. He helped him kick off his trousers though.

Ven uses his hands to stroke James lightly.

The Canadian moaned a bit, not bothering to his it.

"Does that feel good kitty~?" Ven asked with a slight purr.

James nodded, one hand gripping on the sheets.

Ven strokes him a little faster.

James breathed a bit heavier.

Ven stops.

Unable to stop himself, James makes a rather loud whimpering noise.

Kissing downwards Ven got to James obviously erect cock. "Mmm someone's hard~"

"No shit..." He growled, trying not to arch up. God, Ven was so close.

Ven gives the head a kiss.

Gasping, James struggled not to buck. "Fuck..." He hissed.

Ven takes half of the erect cock into his mouth sucking on it lightly.

James let his head fall back against the sheets. It felt pretty amazing, not that he'd tell anyone.

Ven takes in the rest of it and starts to bob his head up and down sucking at the same time.

James tangled his hair in Ven's hair, moaning out.

Ven bobs faster and sucks James's cock harder.

Bucking his hips some, James tugged the hair.

Ven kept going occasionally increasing his speed.

James was moaning out, he was close to release. "Fuck I'm close." He managed.

Ven stopped and pulled James's cock out of his mouth it making a small pop as he did. "We can't have you cumming before the main fun~" Ven smirked knowing the other wouldn't like this decision.

"You bastard!" James said, glaring. He wanted to grab his own cock and just jerk himself off until he came.

"Awe you're no fun~" Ven pouts.

James panted a bit, not moving. He told Ven he would do as he said, and he wouldn't go back on it. "Well don't just sit there..."

Ven decided to tease James a little more. "What do you want kitty~?"

"For the love of god you know what I want!"" He growled.

"Calm down kitty, maybe if you're good I'll give you a treat~" Ven purred soothingly.

James forced himself to take a few deep breaths.

"That's a good boy~" Ven gives James a peck on the lips.

James kissed back, a tad bit desperate.

"You want me inside you kitty~?" Ven asked in a seductive tone.

Giving up, James nodded. "Please." He begged.

"Do you want me to prepare you or do you want it dry?" Ven asked; he needed to know these things so he could make James feel the most pleasure.

James wasn't sure how to answer. He was pretty sure he'd enjoy it either way though. "Just choose."

"Alright then~" Ven then positioned his cock at the other's entrance and slowly started to push into him.

The noise James made was somewhere between a moan and a groan of pain.

"Tell me when I can move Kitty~" Ven said soothingly to the other.

After a moment, James nodded. "Okay."

Ven slowly starts to thrust in and out.

James groaned softly, biting his lip.

"You ok kitty~?" Ven asked concerned that the other may be in pain.

"Yes... fine..." he muttered, leaning up and kissing Ven roughly.

Ven kisses him back, thrusting a bit faster and harder at the same time.

James moaned against the Italian's lips, just giving into it all

Ven loved the feeling of the Canadian's tightness squeezing him and started to loose all control, literally starting to pound into the other with all the strength he had.

At the increased movement, James moaned loudly, arching his back a bit. When that 'sweet spot' had been hit, the Canadian cried out in pleasure. "Fuck!" he moaned.

Smirking Ven aimed and hit that spot over and over, while reaching down to pump the other's neglected cock in time with his thrusts.

Within minutes of this erotic torture, James was close to release. "Oh fuck! I'm so close!" He moaned.

"Me to Kitty~" Ven purred in the other's ear.

James shivered, pressing close. He made a growl noise.

Ven smirks and holds James close still thrusting into him. "Kitty shall we release together~?" Ven whispered kissing the other's cheek.

James moaned, a bit pitifully. "Oh god please..." He moaned.

"On the count of 3..." Ven said

"Okay..." He managed, moaning softly.

"3...2...1." Ven counted then with a loud moan released into the Canadian.

The Canadian cried out in pleasure as he came in time with Ven.

Panting Ven pulled out of the other and collapsed beside him.

James lay there for a moment, breathing heavily.

Ven rolls on his side pulling the other close to him stroking his hair, relaxing. "So how was it kitty~? Did you enjoy yourself~?" Ven asked kissing James's head.

James huffed, 'reluctantly' nuzzling closer. "It was fine."' He muttered, noting the ears and collar were still on.

"Just fine~?" Ven frowned a bit.

"Amazing." He huffed, reluctant to say more.

Ven kisses him softly, "That's what I thought." Ven purred smirking.

James nuzzled him some. "Shut up." He muttered.

Ven kisses him again, "So still want this to be a one time thing~?"

James was silent for a moment. "No, but if you tell anyone I'll cut your head off."

Ven laughs, "I wont tell unless you want me to Kitty~"

"I don't." James murmured, yawning some

"Get some rest we can talk more when you wake up~" Ven said while pulling the blanket over them and holding James close.

James nodded and curled up with him some, drifting off

Ven smiles and kisses his head before drifting off himself.


End file.
